The subject matter described herein relates to manufacturing techniques and, more particularly, to computer-based systems and methods to manufacture adjoining parts which fit together with tight tolerances.
There are inherent variations between the virtual environment of computer-based design and the real environment of manufacturing a physical component. Existing manufacturing techniques cope with these variations by providing allowances in part dimensions to accommodate the stack-up of tolerances in adjoining parts. For example, custom-machined fillers (i.e., shims) are commonly used to fill the gaps between adjacent structures.
Existing processes, associated with the use of shims, contribute to increased production time and expense in manufacturing assemblies such as aircraft, vehicles, or other vessels and structures.